When having to wear a stoma bag or other kind of human waste collection bag it is important for the patient that the bag is as discrete as possible. The ostomy bag is placed onto the patient's skin and underneath the clothes.
Current ostomy appliances are typically provided with a pink skin color in order to simulate Caucasian flesh tone. The visual appearance of such devices is quite “clinical”.
But people have different skin tone, and even the same person may change skin tone, by being tanned by the sun. Therefore, the pink skin colored bag will never blend in with the skin. Especially, when working with darker skin tones the pink skin colored bag may form a glaring contrast to the skin, rendering the bag clearly visible when wearing light-colored and/or semi-transparent clothes.
Ostomy bags are only made in one color, the pink skin color which is supposed to fit all the costumers. But patient's skin tones take many colors as does the clothes on top of the skin and bag. It is therefore difficult to match the exact right color of the bag that provides small contrast to the skin tone of the user thereby being discrete underneath e.g. a white shirt. The problem is commonly solved by making the ostomy bag in a pink skin tone, thereby imitating the skin, and always in Caucasian skin colors. The pink skin color of current designs will only match the skin of very few of the users and is therefore an unsuccessful attempt to hide the ostomy bag by matching the user's skin color.
Thus, there is a need to provide a collection bag being capable of blending in with different skin tones and being discrete under the clothes.